Dream Of Me, My Love
by Kat Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt is forced to go to a new school, and he meets the most perfect boy for him. Everything is all good for awhile when Blaine gets night terrors, and Kurt starts to feel people watching him.
1. Dalton Kurt

Kurt didn't want to be in this position. Packing his bag. A suitcase to stay somewhere he didn't want to go. But he knew he had to. His bulling had gotten to extreme to bear. He had to say goodbye to his friends at McKinley. He has to make new friends, at Dalton. Kurt sighed as the schools name and "new friends" came into the same sentience again. Kurts thinking was interrupted by the loud Mr. Finn Hudson,

"Kurt, hurry up! I have to get back in time to get Rachel for our date!" He sounded aggravated. I would be to, if he were late to get her it could lead to a fight. Kurt opened his mouth to respond when he herd the door open and Rachel yelling,

"Now you wont be late! Im here!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"See? ill be ok. Now you wont be la-" Kurt was cut off with a big bear hug from behind. Kurt knew it was Rachel. It had to be, Finn and Kurt were the only to people in the house before Rachel -rudely- barged in his house.

"Kurt you cant leave me without your voice! We all need it to win this year!" Kurt rolled his eyes again, but this time with a smile and a little laugh.

"Rachel, i think you will be fine without me!" She let go of me and sat next to my almost full suitcase on the bed.

"Kurt, your the second best singer in Glee club. Coming from me, thats saying something!." Kurt knew he was one of the best in there. Sometimes it was debatable whether he was second or first. Kurt whent to his closet and bent down to get his black box of scarves. He pulled it out and put in on the other side of his suitcase, since one side had been currently occupied by Rachel Berry. He removed the top and tossed it in the middle of the bed.

"Why are you even packing so much clothing? You have a dress code." Rachel asked while crossing her ankles. Kurt sighed to himself.

"Im only coming back alternate weekends, So thats two and a half days of being me, in MY clothing."

Kurt knew she was right thou. He dident need to pack so much stuff to ware.

"Whatever flouts your boat Kurt," Rachel said in a sigh.

He packed about 11 scarves, and it took him about 30 minuets to decide that. Finn was standing in his doorway tapping his wrist where a watch should be and saying "Tick Tock." And it pissed Kurt off so much.

"Kurt closed his suitcase and zipped it shut in one quick moment and then threw his arms up and said,

"There Finn Im done!" Finn chuckled and practically yelled,

"Finley!" Kurt put his weight on one leg and put his noes in the air and glared at Finn and said,

"Now you can carry it to the car for me." Kurt dident ask he more of demanded. Kurt was not having a nice day and Finn knew that, its his fault. Finn grabbed the suitcase as Kurt instructed in one hand and held his hand out for Rachel in the other.

Kurt was already buckled in the cars driver set. His was looking across the street and let a few tears fall. He wiped them as Finn and Rachel walked out. He started the car. Rachel said something to Finn then kissed him. Finn opened the back door and put Kurts suitcase on the back seats, he turned and kissed Rachel. Kurt looked away in disgust. He knew it wasnt really that, it was the fact of how happy they were together. Kurt thought it wasnt fair. Dosnt he deserve happiness too? Finn got in and buckled the seat belt.

"Rachel's going to fallow us in her car so she can say goodbye and so I can have a ride back." Kurt simply nodded and started to pull out of the drive way.

After everyone said there goodbyes and all the gooey stuff was over and Kurt was done crying, he got his suitcase out of the back seat and started to walk forward to his new school. It was Saturday. Kurt wanted time to get settled and learn the riff of the place. Kurt was frustrated at the moment because he was already lost. All he did was walk up some stairs, then took a left, or maybe right? Kurt was as confused as fuck. There were a few people walking around the place, he dident want to ask for directions. Not yet. He found some more stairs and started to walk down them, as he looked about where the stairs were talking him he only got more confused and lost. He felt the sudden need to look at who was walking down in front of him. There was a Boy walking a few steps before him. He dident know why but he reached out and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see who tapped his shoulder, Kurt was shocked to find the boy was a man. A beautiful man. He took Kurts breath away.

"Hi, Im new here and im trying to find my dorm." Kurt hinted to the suit case he had in his hands. The man looked at him and smiled.

"What dorm are you in?" Kurt put his suitcase on the steps slightly behind his leg so it wouldn't go tumbling down the stairs, and reached in his skinny jeans pocket to pull out the piece of paper he had printed out yesterday that had his classes and dorm number on it.

"Umm lets see... Um dorm 18." the mans face lit up with a smile. He held his hand out and said,

"My names Blaine." Kurt took his hand and as soon as there fingers touched, Kurt was captivated and he insistently wondered what it would be like to kiss him. With a thought that soon followed of Kurt you cant think that! You just met him! It took a few seconds to realize something was silent, what was wrong? Your name! Tell him your name dumb ass! His mind yelled at him.

"My names Kurt." Blaines smile got even bigger.

"Come with me, i know a short cut." He then took Kurt's suitcase in the hand that wasnt still holding Kurt's and pulled Kurt down the stairs and went thou a few hallways and what looked like a place were only teachers could be. Then Blaine let go of Kurts hand, and Kurt's heart felt like it was just shattered into a million bits. Blaine pulled a key out of his pocked just as Kurt went to reach for the one he was given to by his father. Kurt thought how does he have a key to my dorm?

"Here we are!" Blaine said as he pushed the door open. Kurt looked around and saw two twin beds with a side table as well as a lamp on each side. There was another door witch was the bathroom. Blaine put Kurts stuff on the bed that was made. Kurt looked over and saw a picture of Blaine and two other boys in another place of the school. They were all making funny faces. Kurt looked at Blaine,

"This is your dorm to?" Blaine smiled, Kurt wondered if Blaine ever dident smile.

"Yep! You dont mind do you?" His smile vanished. Kurt would do anything to get it back.

"No not at all!" Kurt quickly said. Blaine's smile was back and even bigger. Kurt smiled too.


	2. Walmart brand Kurt

My days settling in were good. I had been here for about a week. I got to stay this weekend and next to settle in. I told dad it was un-necessarily but my dad wanted me to feel safe here. I got used to the place, but I never got used to Blaine sharing a room with me. NEVER. I could never fall asleep easy knowing he was less then 4 feet away from me. I could only fall asleep by counting the breaths that Blaine took. In and out, 1, In and out 2. And so one until lately only 20. I used to get to after my arrival Blaine helped me unpack some of my stuff. The room had two dressers so i got the one closest to the bathroom. I liked that idea. The bathroom was AMAZING! It had couples sinks! I was so happy. I got my own sink! Blaine organized my stuff at my sink for me while I unpacked my clothing. He didn't know, much about any of my face and/or hair products so he put them order of tallest to shortest. As soon as he finished he yelled done! Like it was a game of who could unpack my stuff fasted. I giggled at that thought."Let me see." I insisted so I could see how he did it, also to make sure all my stuff was there in case I left something at home. As soon as I saw the silly arrangement I laughed. Blaine blushed a light red. I had to tell him it was fine or my head would explode at the lack of smiling happening!"No it's perfect thank you." Blaine smiled, but not big enough for any teeth, and his teeth are PERFECT!"Thanks! But i do know a little about your hair gel, but mine is the cheap stuff." He said pointing over to his sink were a bottle of Walmart brand hair gel sat. I looked at his hair in horror. I walked over that picked it up and tossed it in the trash. Then took his hand and grabbed my wallet from my bag."Not in this dorm, we are going out to buy you some good hair gel!" Blaine was laughing so hard, he was almost crying. As we were walking out, Wes and David came up to us."Where are you going, and why is he laughing?" Was pointed to Blaine with an odd expression on his face. Blaine tried to answer him but all he got out was,"I used... in the trash... he said..." Blaine was almost on the floor at this point. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my noes with my fingers."He uses mucus in his hair!" Blaine stopped laughing and looked at me."WHAT!" Now it was my turn to laugh, Wes and David joined me. David started to talk, I barley understood him."So he has been... in his hair for... years?" I could not contain my laughter enough to say a simple yes, no I just nodded. Blaine ran to our room and busted open the door and turned the water on in the sink, and started yelling,"Ewwwww! That's so gross!" I went in after a few minuets of calming down. Wes and David said they had to go see a teacher real quick about an essay. I was reminded that I had my essay due too. I would have to work on that. I made a face, and turned to go in the bathroom. Blaine was hunched over the sink rubbing subs into his hair."I hope that's not hand soap you'r using." Blaine stilled."Why?" I laughed and went over the the shower and got some shampoo and conditioner."Because that stuff will dry your scalp and cause dan-drift." I grabbed a towel off the towel rack behind him."Ok, Take off your jacket, And lay on your back on the counter and put your head in the sink." Blaine turned his head to give a questioning look at me."Why?" I rolled my eyes."My mom used to do this for me if i was sad or upset it's really relaxing and it will wash your hair of not only your mucus hair gel, but also the hand soap you put in there." I reached over and grabbed a small hand towel and took the other one and put it on the other side of the counter were Blaine wouldn't be laying down. I helped Blaine take off the top layer of his blazer and he got on the counter and looked at the ceiling. I walked over to him and put the hand towel under his neck so it wouldn't be touching the bare rim of the sink. I turned the water on a warm degree, and rolled up my sleeves. I started to rinse out the stupid hand soap. Blaine closed his eyes."Your right this is relaxing. You must have a really nice mom." The words pined me a little, but not so much to make me want to cry or anything."Had." I said while reaching for the shampoo bottle. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at me."What do you mean by had?" What else could I mean?"I had a really nice mom." Blaine tensed up."Im so sorry, I didn't mean," I cut him off,"I know, don't worry about it." Blaine closed his eyes again."How long ago?" I had already started to lather his hair with my shampoo which has olive oil and other stuff that was good for hair."10 years ago. I was 8." Blaine licked his lips. I started to put conditioner in my hand, then went to put it in his hair."You don't need to feel bad, it was a long time ago, and my dad remarried so he's good." Blaine relaxed again as I started to lightly massage his head."Do you like her?" He asked after a moment of silence, not bad silence conferrable silence."Oh ya! Her name is Carol. She has a son who is now my step brother, his name is Finn." I chose to leave out the part where I totally fell in "love" with him. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever fell in "love" with him. I don't even think I have ever been in "love", But being with Blaine, this felt different. No I need to stop thinking that. I have only known him for um well lets see, a week! I can't crush on him yet! But yet this week has felt like forever. After all right now I am invading his personal space and he seems not to mind. At all."Hello? Someone in there?" Blaine was waving his hand in front of my face."Oh sorry I sorta spaced out for a moment there." Blaine laughed and put his hand down and closed his eyes again with a big smile left on his face."I could tell" He laughed again. I rinsed his hair out one last time, when it started to feel some what healthy. I shut the water off and got the bigger towel and dried his hair with it a little. He took the towel and sat up and finished drying it. After he pulled the towel off oh his head I laughed out loud. Blaine blushed a crimson red and turned to took in the mirror."Oh no!" He exclaimed. Blaine's hair was curly and fluffy. I'm not gonna lie, it was hot. I had not seen his hair like this, because he went to sleep in that awful hair gel and woke up before me to get ready."Blaine, don't worry about your hair! You look fine! I like it." I was telling the truth, just not ALL of it. Blaine sighed,"No! It's terrifying!" I could already tell there was no way to get around him."Then let's go to the store and get some hair gel!" Blaine agreed and walked with me to my car to go the 'store' to get some hair gel. We were really going to a hair salon. They have the best stuff there.


	3. Safe with Me Blaine

I'm running though the halls of McKinley. The lights are so bright and white they make the halls look like a hospital. I know it's not because of the lockers and posters covering most of the walls. I don't even know why I'm running, but I feel like I'm running for something to get somewhere, but the halls keep stretching and there is always more corners and bends to turn at. Then I hear a light sobbing. It sounds like, like….. Kurt.

"Kurt?" I breathed out, I started to slow down waiting for a response.

"Blaine? I need you!" Kurt started to sob.

"I'm right here Kurt! Where are you!" I yelled back.

Then he started screaming. It was blood curdling. I felt shivers go up my spine. I tried to yell back but I couldn't. My voice was gone. I started to focus all of my energy on finding Kurt, who hadn't stopped screaming. When he would pause in-between scream I could hear him sobbing and crying. I ran faster. Kurt started to scream out words,

"Blaine! Come find me! I need you! Please! Blaine! Where are you! Why won't you answer me!" Kurt sounded like he was panicking.

My voice was still failing to show. Where are you Kurt? Why can't I find you? I was turning another corner when I heard the most frightening voice.

"Shut up Hummel!" He yelled in a cold hard voice.

Kurt made a grunt, and I assumed that the man had kicked him or something. I cringed at the thought.

"BLAINE! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME HE IS HURTING ME!"

I feel so trapped useless. I stopped running and I fell to my knees, I found my voice but I could do nothing but sob and scream. So did just that. The lights went off and the only light was from the windows, making the walls and floors orange tinted. I kept crying and screaming. I wanted Kurt to be safe, I wanted him to be ok. I needed to see that he was ok!

I was pulled off the ground, I opened my tearful eyes and saw an angel. He looked just like Kurt. But with wings. He started to shake me.

"Blaine?" He yelled at me, but not mean, his voice was full of concern and love. I looked at his full lips, I wanted to lean over and kiss them so badly. Angel Kurt looked at me. I felt like I was slipping, I could still feel his hangs on my shoulders.

"No! We can't leave! I have to save Kurt!" I screamed trying to squirm from his grip.

My eyes shot open. I felt hot and covered in sweat. I looked up and saw, thank god, Kurt. His blue eyes looking at me with so much concern. I put my arms around him and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Kurt hugged me back. I felt my face sticky with tears. But holding Kurt in my arms right now, made more tears fall out of my eyes. I sat up and started to sob into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt got up and sat next to me on my bed. I was still crying.

"Wh-, what happened?" Kurt asked his voice slightly tinted with sleep, I started to cry more. Kurt got up and started walking, I grabbed his wrist and he turned around and looked at me.

"Don't leave me Kurt, please." I begged him.

Kurt walked over to me and knelt down and took my face in the hand that didn't have my tight grip on. He looked me in the eye.

"Blaine I'm going to be right back, there are people waiting for an explanation about why there was screaming from our room, ok?" I looked over and saw a lot of people figures. My eyes were to blurry to see all the way to the other side of the room. I nodded to Kurt and he got up, and kissed my forehead. I just sat there on the bed and waited for this to be all over and everyone to be gone so I could think to myself.

It felt like a few short seconds but Kurt finally closed the door and turned off the main overhead light and the lamp on the side of his bed but kept mine on. I must have looked sleepy because Kurt made me lay down and he pulled the blankets over me. He started walking over to his own bed and I let out a whimper. Kurt tuned around and sat by me on the bed and stroked my hair.

"Blaine, what do you need right now?" Kurt asked.

"I need to know your safe." I just blurted it out, if I wasn't scared half to death and beyond tired I would have blushed and pulled my hand to my mouth. Kurt tilted his head to the side.

"Can you sleep with me to night?" I asked looking him in the eye.

Kurt looked stunned. Like I just asked him to marry me. Kurt blinked a few times then said,

"I can, if you need me to." Kurt said avoiding eye contact. But still stroking my hair.

"I need you to." I said it and took his hand like it was a life line.

"I _need_ you to." I said again meeting his eyes. Kurt smiled and went to the right side of the bed and lifted the covers and slip himself in. I wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok and never let him go. Kurt got settled in on his side. He had his back to me. I snuggled close to him and slipped my arm around him pulling it close to my chest. He rested him arm on top of mine. I put my head to the side of his neck and kissed the exposed skin. Kurt seamed to relax underneath my touch. I whispered,

"Your safe here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." I made the promise to him, and I would risk my own life to keep it.


	4. Dreams Kurt

I know Blaine can't avoid the subject forever. It was Saturday and the dream took place on Wednesday, THREE DAYS AGO! This is absolutely eating me alive! I have to know something or I might just be swallowed into space! I mean who wakes up screaming there lungs out and screaming my name and after words they wont even talk about it? I can't help but wonder what the dream meant, or why Blaine told me he would protect me. I wasn't the one who woke up screaming. Blaine was sitting on the sofa we had by the big window, and I was on my bed. Blaine and I had already finished all of our homework in effort to put off talking about the dre- nightmare. It was a nightmare, stop calling it a dream! Dreams include happiness, and love or Blaine, oh god. Mental face slap. Anyway, now we were just doodling in our notebooks listening to the soundtrack of Wicked. I need to say something. If I'm left to just me and my thoughts for one more second I will die. Oh come on say something dumb ass!

"Blaine?" I asked in a voice so quiet only a mouse would use.

Blaine tensed up but didn't raise his head. He made a humm sound letting me know he heard me.

"We have to address the elephant in the room. You had a nightmare, and you were screaming my name, so I of all people deserve to know what the hell happened!" I said looked at him, he didn't make eye contact.

"It's not that big of a deal." Blaine shrugged.

"The cops showed up, Blaine! You were screaming like someone was about to murder you!" I yelled back. No one else would come in seeing if everything was fine. They all knew what we would be yelling about.

Blaine just looked at me in horror. His eyes wide and jaw dropped. He scanned my face to look for expression. I raised my eye brows as if say I'm waiting.

"Did, did I really yell your name?" Blaine asked blushing and looking down.

"Yes, you did. You screamed my name about six times, the rest of the time you were just screaming. Wes and David showed up first since there dorm is right night to ours, and the people across the hall called the police in fear that someone was being killed or attacked." I told him starting to get up, I put the books in my lap on the bed and made my way over to him.

Blaine just kept looking down at his notebook. His hands were shaking. I wanted to put my arm around him and hold him. Just let him cry to me if he needed. He looked like a lost puppy, kicked way to many times. His ember eyes finally met mine. His eyes glazed over like he was about to cry.

"Blaine, you have to tell someone, you can't bottle this up okay?" I said in a encouraging voice.

Blaine took in a deep breath, preparing to open up. I put my hand on his back rubbing in soothing circles. Blaine flashed a little smile, and leaning in to the touch. He closed his eyes, and breathed out one last time.

"Kurt, this is the first time this has happened in years. I used to get them almost every night before Dalton. In them, a mixture of stuff happens. In this one, you were screaming for me to help you, and I couldn't find you so I freaked out. Simple as that." He shrugged it off indicating the end of that talk, but his eyes had more to tell.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what were the other dreams?" I asked looked at the sofa and was playing with a lose thread. Blaine hesitated.

"I mean you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm just wondering." I rambled out and blushed regretting asking. Why would he tell me? He has only known me for about three weeks.

"No um, it would be nice to be able to tell someone. Wes and David know but, they don't really understand I don't think." Blaine put his notebooks down and moved so he was leaning against the arm of the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. I did the same. Our toes were about an inch away from touching. I rested my chin on my knee and looked at him.

"When I was about 7 my older sister came out to my parents. My dad kicked her out, and my mom couldn't stand him after that so she chased my sister down and left us. My dad was having a hard time so every summer from then he sent me to summer camp. When I was 13 I was sent to camp again I was used to whole thing; He sent me away to make things easer for him. Well when I was there I met a kid, his name was Luke. He was really nice to me and treated me like a person. We became really close, he was my first best friend. One night he woke me up and told me to get up, so I did, and we snuck out. We went down to the lake, and he had a row boat ready for us so we went out to the middle of the lake. He pointed to the stars and said 'I'm gonna be up there someday, with those stars. It don't matter who I like, or what I like. They cant say nothin to change that.' I didn't understand what he had meant so I gave him a questioning look and he laughed and said, 'Blaine, those people, people like my father and the father of our church said I was wrong, and I'm going to hell because I like boys the way most boys like girls.' I stared at him understanding everything. In that vary second I realized that I was gay, and my sister was too. I felt complete. It was the first time I became Blaine. The real Blaine." Blaine was smiling a little, I knew the smile would only be there for a few moments thou.

"That was one of the best moments of my life, in my top five. But that moment ended. We went back inside and then as soon as is begin, camp ended. I packed and went to look for Luke so I could say goodbye, and it was like he disappeared, I was going to go look for him in another cabin but the limo pulled up, and I was out of there. My dad never came to get me, he always sent a limo." Blaine shook his head with a bitter laugh.

"Couldn't even bare to get his own god damn son from summer camp." I felt so bad, at least I had my dad, but he had basically no one.

"Life got worse from there. When I came out, my dad kicked me out and, I was only 14.…. But my aunt took me in. I lived with her for a year and a half She is the best really. But when my dad found out about that, he got upset and took me back and sent me here." He looked around the room to indicate here. I didn't know what to say. So I let my heart talk, not all of it, if I let my heart talk about everything, then I would be telling him I really liked him, maybe even loved…. But those thoughts were for a different time.

"Blaine, you are a strong guy, you taught me courage. That's one of life greatest lessons, and I learned it from you. You grew from all of that, you became grater, and your only 17!" I wanted to be as supportive of him as I could. Blaine smiled and looked at me.

"We should watch something, something happy. I don't like this sadness." I flashed a big smile at Blaine.

"We could watch Harry Potter, if you want…." Blaine said blushing a little.

"Blaine I'm going to tell you something and if you tell ANYONE I will cut you in your sleep do you understand?" I said in a vary serious tone looking him strait in the eye. He nodded.

"I LOVE Happy Potter with a fiery passion in my soul," I said blushing a lot and looking everywhere that wasn't Blaine.

I was surprised when Blaine threw himself at me hugging me tightly.

"Air, Breath, to life, cant, Blaine!" I chocked out, Blaine let go and said sorry, with a vibrant red blush.

"Now that I can breath, Let do this thing!" I yelled a warrior voice. Blaine smiled really big and went to the TV to put in Happy Potter. Gosh I love this boy.


	5. Wind and Rain Both

(Blaine)

I woke up in the middle of the night sweaty and panting, but I did not have a night mare again.

"OHHH!" I looked down to see my hand in my pants, and they were sticky, really sticky.

I slipped into a sudden panic as I remembered the man in my dreams was in the bed next to me, OH GOD HE MUST HAVE HE- no he didn't, he is in Lima with his family for the weekend. My head fell back and I let out a sigh of relief.

I pulled out my gross hand, and got up to go put on some new boxers. I opened my middle drawer and pulled out my blue and black plaid boxers. I slipped out of the old ones and put them on the BOTTOM of my hamper. Kurt is coming back tom- well later today I guess you could say because it is 3:00 am right now. Awesome. Friken super.

As I went back to my bed I remembered what the dream was about. I shook my head,

"Well I will never be able to look at Ms. Ormiz's desk the same EVER again." I said to myself rolling my eyes at my own creepy dreaming mind. I rolled over in my bed and let the darkness take me over.

***** (Kurt)

I woke up to hear rain and wind shaking the house. I loved rain. It smells really good. It makes me happy. I stretched and then realized I get to see Blaine today. I ran downstairs nearly tripping, to get breakfast.

"Careful there bud, you wouldn't wanna slip and hit your head or something," Burt grumbled with his mouth full of a bagel he was eating.

I looked at the clock and it was, 11:25!

"Dad! Why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be so late!" I said not even bothering to get food and bolted back up the stairs not even giving my dad a chance to answer me. I ran into the bathroom and showered, then I hurried into my bedroom to my dresser and pulled out some boxers then ran to my closet and looked for something REALLY nice to ware. After about 30 minuets, and 12 outfits later, I decided on Dc Martens, (knee high- White and black laced.) tight black skinny jeans, a undershirt that was so small when I wore it, the fabric pulled so you could see though it, and a white sweater with black lining.

I looked out the window just as a reflex. It felt like someone was… call me crazy but it felt like someone was watching me. As I turned I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. I felt chills go down my spine and the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. There was nothing but a big storm, and rain.

"Just ignore it Kurt," I mumbled to myself.

It took 20 minuets to do my hair after that. I looked at my phone to check the time, 12:20. I grabbed my keys and booked it out the door with a quick 'love you dad' and ran to the car through the poring rain and fierce winds. I dropped my keys and -after what seemed like hours- got into the car and on the interstate.

I took a deep breath and relaxed a little. I couldn't wait to see him. I fell for him more and more everyday. Every night since the dream (nightmare) he had tucked me in and kissed my forehead goodnight. It was just like what my mom used to do, and I found so much comfort in that. Most likely to much. I let out a big sigh that was muted by my phone going off. My hand never flew to my phone faster to answer because the ring tone that was going off was Katy Perry's- Teenage Dream, AKA Blaine!

"Hello?" I answered nonchalantly.

"Hey Kurt, where are you? We were expecting you 30 minuets ago." I was always back at Dalton by noon so we could all go eat lunch together. Or so I could be with Blaine a little longer.

"Ya sorry, I woke up late and had to hurry, I just got out of lima." I wanted to be able to get there as soon as possible so I went a few miles faster. Oh god, I'm a wreck-less driver I told my self in my head.

"That's so far away.." Blaine pouted into the phone.

"Blaine are you whining? Or pouting? Or both?" I asked in a fake mock tone.

"No, I just miss you," Blaine made a small gasp as if he didn't mean to say that. I felt my whole face blush.

"What are you talking about? You just saw me on Friday!" I said in the phone to mask the awesomeness I felt on the inside.

"Ya but that was-" Blaine was interrupted by a big bang on his side of the line.

"What was that?" He asked me, before I got the chance to ask him.

"Why are you asking me, that was on your end." Sometimes Blaine was a little on the forgetful or I guess you can say Brittany side.

"No, it wasn't that bang came from the phone I'm holding in my hand so therefore, it is from your end." Now I was confused.

"Blaine, I heard it come from my phone too." Okay, maybe I was a little scared but he doesn't need to know that.

"That's just creepy. Nothing more then down right creepy. Maybe we are being phone tapped." Blaine said in a playful voice.

"So make sure not to bring up the drugs hidden in our room." I said playing his little game with him.

"There are drugs is our room?" He said becoming serious and obviously not getting it, so I kept on,

"Exactly." If I were with him I would have winked but since we are on the phone then I wont. That would have been just kind of crazy and odd, and border line insane.

"Look, I have to go before I get in a car accident or something from talking on the phone with someone who makes me laugh this hard." I blushed a little at the statement but that's okay.

"Alright. I will see you later. We are gonna go get lunch now ok? I will be sure to get you a taco salad." Blaine said as he laughed a little in the beginning.

"Okay, and can you PLEASSEEEEE get me two? I didn't eat breakfast." I begged into the phone.

"I will, Lo..ater." He ended the phone call before I could say goodbye back,

WAIT. Loater? LOATER? That's 'love 'turned into 'later' No it's not. I miss heard him. He was in a hurry to get off the phone. There was a phone current. He was NOT about to say 'love you' get that through your head RIGHT NOW. Before you get hurt. *sigh*

*** (Blaine)

"Where is he?" I couldn't help but wonder and worry.

"What if he got in a car accident? What if he hit a mail man? He has been living with Finn, he could have rubbed off on him, What if he-" I was rudely interrupted by Nick,

"Okay, Kurt is like the most careful driver I know, he wont get in a car accident, and don't you dare say someone will crash into him,"

I let back down because that was exactly was I was about to say.

"He is on the interstate so there are no random government employees running across the highway at this exact moment in time. He will be here soon Blaine, and if you don't stop pacing I will trip you." I turned and faced him.

"Maybe I should call him. Maybe I shouldn't he's driving after all. Maybe I should text him." I started pacing again. My reflexes weren't equipped enough to see the leg sneak in between my own causing me to face plant into the lovely floral carpet in between

our beds. Nick and Jeff started laughing their asses off like they were high and I had told the funniest joke they had ever heard. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling in defeat.

"Okay, listen up lover boy. Kurt will be here when he gets here. In the mean time just calm down. Its not the end of the world. Jesus." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

" I mean for crying out loud you have only known this boy for a month." Nick said sarcastically.

" and a half…." I mumbled into the crisp solid air of our bedroom.

" Whatever." said Nick annoyed.

"Anywho, you guys heard about the new kid on campus. He's moving into the dorm next to yours actually." Jeff said matter of factly.

"Oh ya him, he got a job at the lima bean, he served me coffee the other day." Nick said crossing his legs and taking a sudden interest.

"He was kind of big and scary, and I'm pretty sure he is on our team, my gay-dar just went WAYYY up to like 7 and half. And his hair had like a bunch of product in it and it was like worse then Blaine's is. If that humanly possible. Just saying," He put his hands up like a diva.

Humm who is this guy? What if he is insanely gorgeous and he lures Kurt in and like takes him and they date and, an-

"Was he cute?" Jeff asked coyly. Nick slapped Jeff upside the head.

"Your taken by someone hot and awesome in everyway possible!" Nick yelled smiling and winking at the end. Jeff leaned in pecked him on the lips,

"And he is all I could ever want and more," Another kiss. I rolled over smashing my face into the floor taking sudden interest in the way if my close my eyes tight enough they make brightly colored swirls. I moaned really loudly in mock pain.

"You guys are making me miss Kurt even more!" I yelled into the floor.

"Well even if he was here you wouldn't be whispering love sick stuff to each other because you wont make a move!" Nick yelled over to me standing up and shifting all of his weight to one leg and crossing his arms.

"Ya because he doesn't see me like that. I'm just a guy to show him around and the guy who shares his room with him, I'm no one special." I rolled onto my side and pulled my knees up to my chest staring off into the distance.

It's true, I'm no one important, just a guy to help him get by in life. I'm just another face on the long list of faces he will know. I want nothing more than to comfort him and in 5 years be the one he comes home to. I know it's crazy. I have only known him for a month, but when we are with each other, it's like we have known each other for years. I cant help but want to be his everything. My thought process that was sending me down into a sad pit of cloudy darkness was interrupted by Jeff,

"Have you seen the was e looks at you? And when you woke up after that nightmare, he went and laid with you in bed. He was telling us about it, he said it felt natural and safe and like he was in-" Nick cut in,

"A grate place to feel….. ummm….. safe….." Nick scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. That wasn't what Jeff was about to say. Kurt said he was in- in what?

"Oh and by the way nice slip up on almost saying 'love you' on the phone! Since when dose our little Blaine love Kurt?" Jeff came in to tie the knot of what Nick was trying to avoided but no, I want to know what Kurt told them,

"What did Kurt say? He was in-…." I started to get up sitting on the edge of the bed. Nick kicked Jeff,

"Oww! I didn't mean to! I just…" Jeff looked at Nick with a loving sorry look, Nick sighed. Then started to wiggle his eyebrows. Jeff returned the gustier but with a wink in the end. They both turned and looked at me. Then in unison they yelled,

"ITS RAINEN MEN!" Then they lunged at me like wild beasts.

"Get off of me! Your going to brake my dapper! Get off!" Then they started tickling me, and I was laughing uncontrollably, when we heard the lock in the door turn and Kurt came in, dripping wet. We all looked up at him and was staring at us in the most deer in the headlights look I had ever seen.

"Umm, hey! I'm just gonna go put this stuff over there," Kurt pointed to the bathroom and put his suitcase on his bed and took a travel bag into the bathroom to put his face product away, and to go take off his wet clothing most likely. I pushed Nick and Jeff off of me and mouthed for them to go and I pointed at the door. They both laughed a little, then Jeff said,

"Hey we have to go finish essays for Ms. Ormiz." I then began to blush and looked over at the curtains remembering what happened at 3am this morning. Kurt's head peeked out from around the corner and said,

"Mmkay see you guys at dinner!" They nodded and left shutting the door behind them. Kurt walked out and took a sip from his coffee. He scrunched his face up like it tasted bad and then walked back into the bathroom. The wind started to beat against the wall of our room.

"Hey did you see the new casher at the Lima Bean?" He yelled over the wind as he went walked into the bathroom again.

"No not yet, I heard that he is supposed to be rooming next to us too." I said back stretching on my bed and looking over at Kurt threw the door way.

"Oh that's cool." He took another sip and scrunched his face up again. This time he took the lip off and smelt the coffee and swished it around a little bit. Then walked over to me holding his hand out with the coffee to me,

"Taste this, it tastes weird." I looked at him then put my hand out the take it and at the moment a flash of light lit up the whole room and REALLY loud clap of thunder came from outside, causing me jump up and pull Kurt down on the bed, and shield him with my back. The coffee spilt all over the floor, and Kurt hid into my chest and the ceiling started to chip and the ground started to shack and a big bang came from the wall and there was now a big hole and a big trophy case was on the ground and our dresser was crushed.

I pulled my hand to put around Kurt's back because he was shaking and holding on to me for dear life. I started to feel the wet on my neck and I realized he was crying. I started to rub his back and was silently whispering,

"Shh, Kurt it's going to be okay, I'm right here, It's okay. It's going to be fine hun, I'm holding you right now, I'm right here." I was trying to sooth him, and he was shaking really badly.

"P-p-ple-eeas d-ddontt g-ooo." Kurt cried into my shoulder. My heart split into a million little bits.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, and I promise I will always be here." I started to get up and he help tighter and started sobbing, I lent down and picked him up carrying him out of this room and into the bathroom. It was a tornado, what else would it be? The ground was shaking more. I carried him into the bathroom and set him down sitting on the sink counter and turned and locked the door, I turned around and watched in horror as Kurt's eyes rolled into the bad of his head and he fell to the ground shaking.


	6. Somewhere Only We Know Both

(Blaine)

I ran to go catch Kurt before he could fall to the ground and hit his head. He was still shaking. I picked him up and went over and sat him in the bathtub, protocol in a tornado. I had visited Nebraska a lot when I was younger and learned all of what to do when there was a tornado.

I pulled Kurt closer and nuzzled my nose into his hair smelling the scent of Kurt. I started to rock us back and forward.

"It's going to be okay, just stay close to me,"

The shaking outside was getting worse and I looked down at Kurt's face, I started to cry. I held him closer.

"It's going to be okay."

*** (Kurt)

I am underwater, music is in the background. It sounds, beautiful. It's… it's Blaine! I started swimming towards him. He voice was getting louder and clearer. Then I saw him. His curls set free around his face, his perfect beautiful smile on his lips, I swam closer to him and I reached out to him. He held his hand out and our fingers almost touched when I was being pulled in the other direction by a rough hand that wasn't Blaine at all. Blaine's face turned hard and cold and I was screaming but no noise was coming out. I realized I needed air really bad. I reached up and kicked trying to get to the surface but was held down. Blaine swam over and then the fingers on my wrist were gone and only Blaine's perfect hands were there. I needed air and Blaine seemed to notice and he crashed our lips together, I could feel the air he was pacing though to my lungs. I got the air needed now I focused on his lips being on mine. I stopped taking air and started kissing him, he froze and then it was all black. I was swallowed into this jet black pit of nothing. Then I felt lips on mine and I felt the color come back.

*** (Blaine)

To say when Kurt started kissing me that I was shocked, or surprised would be an understatement. Kurt had stopped breathing and I reacted on the need to save Kurt. Kurt can't leave me. I would be alone. I need Kurt. He is like a life line. A reason to live. A reason to be. So I connected our lips and gave forced air into his lungs. He started breathing, and I was about to pull away when, his lips were moving to mine and I saw fireworks. I pulled away to see if he was awake. I looked down and now he was limp again, I kissed him again and he was reacting back. I didn't risk looking again so I just kept kissing him. There are no words to describe how amazing it was. To kiss him and want him and need him and feel wanted back. It was like perfection.

The ground started shaking again. Kurt was awake now. I would have hugged him and would have been jumping with joy now that he was awake, but right now I needed to keep us safe. Kurt wrapped his arms around me and asked in a voice that I could barely hear,

"Blaine?" Kurt choked back a sob.

"I'm right here Kurt, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I held him tighter and he tightened his arms around me.

"What's happening?" He said into my neck, his breath playing across my ear and making every nerve stand on end.

"There is a tornado outside. We just need to stay in here and we will be fine." I told Kurt putting on my dapper voice because I wasn't sure that if we stay in here that we will be ok. I don't know if we will be fine. I don't know.

"I'm scared Blaine." Kurt whispered into my ear and I felt his hot wet tears landing on my neck. I pulled him back and looked at him,

"Kurt look at me, we will be ok, just talk to me like normal. You just need to calm down. If you start panicking, then that's when things won't be ok. What do you need to do in order to calm down? What can I do?" I looked at him and wiped his tears away and kissed both of his cheeks.

"You are going to think it's stupid, or make fun of me…." Kurt said not making eye contact. There was a big clap of thunder and he jumped. My hold on him tightened.

"I won't do that, I never will. I will never make fun of you for anything; just let me help you, please Kurt," I begged Kurt, I need to know he is ok or I migh-

"Kiss me," I didn't hesitate, I locked our lips at once.

His lips moved to mind in a way that felt like that we had been doing it for years. I memorized the way his lips were moving across mine, I swiped my tongue over his bottom lip asking Kurt for entrance. He hesitated but parted them a little and met my tongue in his mouth. He tasted like the coffee he just drank, but he mainly tasted like, well like Kurt. It was masculine and amazing. The best taste ever. Our tongues battled in his mouth. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair and pulled a little and he moaned into my mouth. He clawed his fingers into my back; I broke the kiss and made my way down to his neck and started off kissing lightly then started putting sloppy open mouth kisses around his ear, then went up and nibbled a little on his ear lobe, which extracted a loud moan from Kurt.

We were cruelly brought back to reality by a loud smashing sound coming from the other room. I pulled my head to look at the door and then Kurt pulled his head up to my chest. He was shaking again.

"I think that was the window!" I had to yell over the wind now. Then the door outside opened and I could hear Wes and David,

"Didn't Nick say that they were in their room?" Wes yelled over the wind hissing in the open window.

"Blaine! Kurt? Are you guys in here!" David yelled out to us. Kurt seemed almost frozen is shock.

"In here!" I yelled. I could hear them rushing over to us and they opened the bathroom door,

"We are all evacuating down to the cellar! Almost everyone is down there and we need to go now!" Wes yelled and reached his hand out for me to take. Kurt was still snuggled into my chest. I knew he could hear the sound of my voice because of how close he was to my chest and I started to sing,

I walked across an empty land,

I got up carrying Kurt in my arms bridal style. He seemed to relax at my singing.

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,

I felt the earth beneath my feet,

Sat by the river and it made me complete,

I was walking down the hallway and rain was still echoing through the building and Kurt was still tucked safely away in my arms and chest. We were to the staircase now; Kurt was really light so I just keep carrying him and singing Wes and David were harmonizing while they were walking, understanding what I was trying to do,

If you have a minuet why don't we go,

Talk about it somewhere only we know,

This could be the end of everything,

So why don't we go talk about it,

Somewhere only we know,

We were at the cellar finally. Kurt was asleep safe and sound in my arms. I walked over to the empty corner of the room and sat down. Nick and Jeff came over and gave us a pillow and a few blankets and they settled down a few feet away from us and they were whispering sweet nothings to each other and kissing every few moments.

I put the blanket out on the ground next to us and put Kurt down on it and rested his head softly on the pillow and he whimpered and reached out for me,

"Shh baby it's ok, I'm right here," I went and laid down next to him and I pulled him close, he snuggled into me.

Thunder fallowed by shacking happened outside and Kurt started to shake as well. I started to hum the tune of Teenage Dream and Kurt relaxed again. I looked down at the smooth skin of his face and ran my fingers across it. I pulled away just enough so I could kiss his lips one last time before we all have to wake up to reality in a few hours. Then I let my head rest on the pillow and fell into a place where only two things mattered; Kurt being in my arms, and the fact that I kissed Kurt.


	7. Beautiful Blaine

I woke up with something extremely warm in my arms. I cuddled closer into the warmth and rubbed my nose into the soft, silky smooth skin of Kurt's tender neck. Kurt leaned back into my touch and I tightened my arms around him.

"Good morning." Kurt spoke with a sleep induced voice. It sounded beautiful even when he was tired. It was adorable.

" 'orning," I responded sounding muffled as I dug my face deeper into Kurt's neck.

That's when it hit me.

The kiss.

Wow. We kissed. I, Blaine Anderson, kissed THE Kurt Hummel. The person who I trust with all my heart and soul, The man who stole my heart from me, and just gives me everything I need. I talk a good game of being Mr. Dapper-nothing-gets-me-down, but deep down I just need someone to take good care of me, and for me to in return. I take care of everything, but nothing that matters. I want to take care of Kurt. Because he matters. I stiffened as I thought of everything bad that could possibly go wrong. And oh boy there was a lot. Kurt seemed to remember what happened too because he pulled away. I let go of him despite my whole being telling me to hold on and to never let go. Kurt turned on his said facing me. He scooted away so his face was about a foot away from mine. That's about a foot to far. Than I started REALLY thinking. What if Kurt didn't really want to be with me? What if he thinks that I was trying to take advantage of him? I would NEVER do that to Kurt! He is my muse! What if he thinks I'm to weird and nerdy? Or even worse then all of that, what if he hates me?

"We need to talk about what happened. We should both say what we want. If we both want the same thing, when it will be perfect. But if not," Kurt scrunched his face up in pain. Taking a deep breath in then out.

"Than, we wont be together." He looked at me and I melted into his eyes. They were a cloudy blue and that told me the owner of those magnificent blue eyes was sad. I hated Kurt being sad. He took in one last shaky breath and spoke again,

"What do you want?" Kurt asked me searching my eyes for an answer to the question he just asked. Oh. He just asked me what I wanted. What do I want? I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of emotions come across his face; Hope, fear, pain and everything in the middle. I saw in that little second of hope that flashed in his eyes- a life. The most perfect one. One where Kurt and Blaine existed, but not as two- as one. I saw me coming home to him 5 years from now, and his face as I get down on my knee years after that. The small children running across our hallway and kitchen floor, and years after that crying into our arms with broken hears that only there're dads could mend. I saw life and love with Kurt. Only Kurt.

"I want everything with you," My mouth rushed to say what I was thinking and I quickly averted my eyes. Not finding anything to look at I ended up closing them and cursing at myself inwardly.

"I only want you." Kurt spoke softly voice cracking. My eyes snapped open and I saw a tear rolling out of the corner of Kurt's eye. I gently wiped the tear away with the pad of my thumb. I cupped his cheek with the hand that had the tear on it and I leaned in and kissed where the tear once was. Then I hooked my arm around him and pulled him into my chest. I felt his body shake with sobs letting lose. I pulled him back but only far enough so I could look him the eye,

"Kurt, tell me the reason your letting tears fall on your beautiful face." I told him. I didn't care what he thought when I called him beautiful. It was nothing short of the truth.

"I- I just, no one even looks at me like I'm attractive, or worth anything other than a friend or in most cases, worth nothing. Th-than you just swoop in call me, b-beautiful and you care and, and I cant even wrap my head around it. I have dreamed for years for someone to want me," Kurt hiccupped and more tears flowed out of his eyes and that broke my heart. I leaned down I whispered in his ear,

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are the most incredible, amazing man I have ever known. Your courage is one of my favorite things about you. But I love EVERYTHING about you. -I started rubbing small soothing circles into the small of his back.- I love your amazing perfectly styled hair, your brilliant blue eyes that shine brighter then the entire universe. I love your silky smooth skin, you voice is amazing and perfect the way it flows right into my heart every time you open your mouth to sing or even simply say something. I love your long lean legs, they are stunning and the way they look in skinny jeans makes my mouth water. You have soft, perfect, pink lips that I would kiss every moment if could. But your appearance on the outside is not the only reason your perfect. Your heart is the best, especially for me. You love with such tender care and your soft touches tell me that it's okay and I'm going to be okay. Just having a talk with you, or the touch of your finger tips can calm me and make me feel at ease. The only other thing in my life that can do that is music. Kurt, I will tell you this EVERY day for the rest of my existence, if it makes you feel better and happy." I finished my monologue with a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. Everything I said was 100% true. All of it came from my heart directly. Kurt responded by kissing my lips. It was soft and gentle at first, but then it turned steamy and hot. Kurt wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled himself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, where they fit perfectly. I swear to god I was MADE for kissing Kurt. Kurt swiped his tongue on my bottom lip practically begging for entrance. I parted my lips and I battled his tongue tasting Kurt and wow I was lost in the amount of heaven I was in at that moment. I then sucked on Kurt's tongue extracting a load moan from him. I than heard a loud cough from the room Kurt and I separated and looked around and I noticed we weren't alone for the first time. I looked up at Kurt and then back at everyone,

"So now that that's established, Where are we?"


	8. What Happens Next? Kurt

*** Kurt***

After the whole making out in front of practically ALL of the Warblers, we found out that we were in the cellar of Dalton and most of the main building was down and the west dorms were almost gone, ours was barely there. The news people said it was astounding that no one was killed, only a few were in the ER and they will be fine. We were now all on our way to a hotel where we will be staying for the duration of the fixes being made to Dalton. I looked out my window into the endless abyss of trees and I was smiling. How could I not? To be honest if I was alone right now I would be jumping up and down and squealing like a average teenage girl… Not that I would to be alone. Not at all. I look over at Blaine sitting next to me carrying a vivid conversation with Wes about where we will be having the Warbler meetings. My look wondered down to our linked hands. Our finders were intertwined like the roots of an old willow tree twisting in with the ground. Our fingers fit perfectly together. My smile grew and my eyes traveled up his arm to look up at his face. His eyes were overfilled with joy, and I took notice that every time his smile spread as wide as it could across his face how his eyes scrunched up in the most adorable way in the corners. That might be one of my most favorite things about him. As I drew my eyes back to his lips I remembered that I kissed those lips. They were mine now. My smile grew and I felt warmth grow in my chest. I turned my stare back to the window and squeezed his hand a little tighter. I felt Blaine react by tightening too and he moved just a little closer to me. I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile ever on my face.

"Kurt, wake up sweetie. Were are at the hotel," Blaine whispered softly in my ear and used the hand the wasn't intertwined in mine to brush my cheek softly and with grate care. I moved my face to burrow into the amazing warmth of Blaine's neck.

"No I wanna stay here with you." Blaine chuckled,

"Sweetie, we can go up to our room and cuddle all we want tonight. But the faster we go up and get what remands of our things, than the faster we can go up to our room and whisper sweet nothings to one another," He said matter of factly. That was so true. I stiffened and shoot up right out of my seat and yelled,

"Shit!" I looked around and saw people getting up to get off the bus and chatting loudly so my cursing was cut out and only Blaine and I heard it most-likely.

"Oh, if hanging out with me sounds that unappealing…" Blaine said with a joking hurt look on his face. I leaned down and kissed his lips for a second and then pulled away,

"Oh no! It's just damn-it my dad! He is probably worried sick and I hav-" Blaine cut me off,

"All ready taken care of. I called him when you were asleep, the headmaster stood in front of the bus and asked if anyone needed to call there guardians and I said yes and called your farther for you, he was concerned but then explained everything, and he understood and he asked where we were staying and I told him a hotel in Westerville and he said he wanted to come and see you so I said we could," Blaine hid his face and murmured the rest under his breath and I didn't catch a word.

"What?" I asked confused and still trying to gather how Blaine had my house phone number. I would have to ask him that later. Blaine scratched the back of his neck and looked really nervous,

"I told him that, if he wanted us to be closer we can stay at my house its about an hour drive to Lima from it, but it's better then the almost 3 hour drive from here…" Wait. Hold the phone. I'm staying at Blaine's HOUSE? As in the place he lives? Oh my god.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked really unsurely as if he was expecting me to go off on him at any moment.

"Blaine that would be so cool! But wont your parents be home?" I knew Blaine had a few problems with his parents, but I don't know much about it. Every time anyone brings them up he changes the subject.

"Uhh no, they are on business in Calli right now and wont be back for a few months. Is that a problem? Because we can just stay he-"

"Oh no it's fine! That's totally cool! Lets just not tell my dad unless he asks okay?" I couldn't believe it. I'm staying in Blaine's house. Alone. With just Blaine and I. For months. Wait. His parents are going to be gone for MONTHS? We need to talk about this parent thing sometime soon.

"What are we going to do about school? I mean we are going to miss a lot during the construction of the school," I wondered out loud. By this time we were out in the parking lot of the hotel and the headmaster was taking count. He looked overly stressed.

"We will just have an extra week of school, twice the homework, and one extra hour of school. This happened my first year at Dalton." Blaine said with a cool outlook but an obvious smile on his lips.

"Ugh we already have a ton of homework as is! How long will we be staying at your house?"

"For as long as the construction takes. So about a month? That is if you want to stay with me at my place! Because you could go home, or we could stay at the hotel….." Blaine started rambling nervously. I silenced him with a kiss.

"Staying at your house is beyond fine with me. You know how much time we will get to spend together?" Shit! I shouldn't have said that! Now he is going to think I'm clingy! But instead of that his smile just grew impossibly bigger.

"Ya we will." Blaine said grabbing my hand and steering us over to were the teachers had gotten as much stuff from rooms as they could.

We were in the car now driving to my house to get some more clothing and money. But mainly because my father wanted us to. We pulled up in the driveway. This wasn't the first time my parents had met Blaine. The first time they met him they absolutely LOVED him, but this is different. This is the first they are meeting him as my BOYFRIEND. My dad walked out followed by Carol and Finn. I stepped out of the car and ran up to my dad and hugged him. Than Carol followed by Finn. After the 'I love You's and mushyness, we all sat down in the living room and I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I looked over at Blaine and he nodded his head in approval of what I was about to say.

"So, -I took a deep breath and closed my eyes- BlaineandIaredatingnow." I rushed it out, and peeked one eye open to see what there reactions would be. Finn jumped up and pointed to his mom,

"HA! I told you! I win!" Finn threw an imaginary football down on the ground as if he had just scored a touchdown.

"I get to have a party! YES!" Than Finn ran up to his room.

"I'm going to pretend you weren't just BETTING on our relationship…" I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Don't look at me," Burt said raising his hands up to say 'I'm innocent'

"I have absolutely NOTHING to do with that… So can I get the lowdown on this whole new few weeks arrangement?" Burt said getting a tad bit more serious now. I had to decide if I was going to tell them about the parent thing or not… oh I might as well!

"Okay, so we are going to be staying at Blaine's house, which is only an hour away from here, because of it being on the like outskirts of Westerville. We will be staying there as long as the construction takes, that can be about a month and a half, and his parents are on business and will be gone," Blaine cut in then,

"I can give you the address of where we will be staying, the house phone numer, as well as my cell phone, and Kurt could stay in our guest room-" Blaine was cut off in turn by my father,

"Hey, this is all okay -I squealed in joy- BECAUSE, I am choosing to trust you. Kurt, I know your responsible enough to decide when you are ready to take that step in a relationship, Blaine I don't know you all that well, but from the looks of it, it seems that you will not pressure my son into doing anything. And I find out different than I will have to-"

"DAD!" I yelled blushing like a red clown.

"Okay! Okay!" Then Burt pointed at Blaine, and raised his eyebrows,

"Mr. Hum- Burt, (Blaine corrected himself because Burt has told him more than once to call him Burt,) I would never do anything with Kurt that he was ready for, or that he didn't want to do. Kurt is the most important person in my life, he saved me. I could never do anything to hurt my savior." Blaine looked over at me about half way through his small monologue. I swear my smile has never been bigger. Ever.

"Okay, well Kurt you have a physical next week, so you guys need to go to the doctor for that, I will be there so if you don't show up, your coming home with me, okay Kurt?"

"Yes dad." I jumped up and hugged my dad, and whispered 'Thanks' in his ear. Blaine and I went up stairs to my room to start packing my stuff. After the door closed Blaine laughed and said,

"You do realize your dad just gave us his blessing to have sex?" Than we both started laughing, and than we got to packing because I'm going to be staying with Blaine alone in his house for the next MONTH!


	9. Humans Cant Blaine

*** Blaine

I was sitting in the waiting room with Burt as Kurt was getting his psychical. I was flipping through an issue of Vogue Kurt had brought to read while he was waiting, but I decided I wanted to learn a little about fashion to keep up with Kurt. I was looking at some bow ties on a few Tommy Hilfiger models when Burt cleared his throat and looked up from where he was sitting across from me.

"So where are your parents going that makes them unavailable for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years?" Burt asked in a curious yet gentle tone. I tensed and thought if I should tell him the truth or… I went with truth.

"They are venturing the islands of some place by Italy. I'm not important enough to there 'research' and therefore I stay at Dalton or the house with our housekeeper Loreta, but she is going to be gone for a bit so it's just Kurt and I for awhile. And Burt, thank you for letting him stay. I do just fine on my own but having Kurt there, it makes me feel less lonely. More human. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping or something by saying that, but it really does mean a lot to me." I don't know why I was opening up to Burt so much, maybe it was because he was the father figure I had been reaching and yearning for, but I know that no matter who I was talking to, I wouldn't tell them the unbarring truth of my father. I will tell Kurt, someday. But not today. Burt looked at me with a kind heart and said,

"You can come stay with us whenever you would like Blaine. And for Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years your welcome to stay with us to celebrate." I was about to deny the request but he stopped me,

"And don't give me the 'I don't want to impose ' crap. It's thoughtful but unnecessary. I figure this wont be the last of the holidays you will be spending with us. And Carol keeps saying "He's a keeper!' Whatever the hell that means, but the point is, Kurt likes you, I like you, the whole family thinks your cool. So your staying with us. No questions asked." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. That was one of the best things anyone has ever told me. I was about to thank him when a nurse came over to us and asked to speak with Burt. He got up and went to talk with the woman in privet. As I watched them walk away, I couldn't ignore the feeling in my whole body something was wrong. My first instinct was to check on Kurt. I looked over at Burt and than I could hear them. What they were saying. That's impossible. No person can do that. But as I looked away even I could hear every word they were saying,

"There were drugs in his blood. We can flush his system of it, but he will need to be hospitalized for a few more days," He spoke softly. I was enraged.

"Kurt hates hospitals. No he wont want to stay here that long," Burt said.

"Well we can move him to your house, but he will need 24 hour monitoring and someone to give him his medicine," I walked over and cut in there,

"I can. Mr. Hummel, you have to work, and so does Carol and Finn wont want to, I can. I can do this. I have the space, and we would have been with each other the whole time anyways!" Burt could hear the desperation hidden in my voice. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, give him the information and stuff." The nurse nodded and she told me to go sit down while Burt signed some stuff. I went and sat down and that's when I heard it. It was a constant beating. Like a drum, and it relaxed me. It sounded like a heartbeat. I shook my head that's crazy. Than I heard it get faster, than I hear Kurt yelling,

"WHAT? I WAS DRUGGED?" I shoot up and followed the yelling, I found Kurt and went in the room. The beating slowed down and that made me feel less anxious. I saw Kurt laying in the bed and went up to him and smiled and took his hand. Than he panicked again and started yelling,

"Blaine! Someone drugged me! What the hell? Do you know what that will do to my body? Blaine?" I smiled and shook my head and kissed his forehead,

"Only you would think of that darling," He smiled back and Burt came in following the nurse. They explained everything to us, and what I had to do to take of him over the next week. I could hear Kurt's heartbeat through the whole thing. It picked up when he found out I would be caring for him, as did his temperature. Normal people cant do that. Kurt gathered his things and I got his medicine and we went back to my house.


End file.
